YOU Shouldn't Exist
by Virtual ST
Summary: My name is Jay...this is the real story of how Dante became my "Guardian." I don't know that much about this guy...but all I know is that these things won't leave me alone. I can't deny his existence...because if not for him I still wouldn't be alive.
1. Mission 1

_Mission 1: Don't Go Insane_

_Dante ran through the castle looking around and then a Phantom appeared before him! _

"Shit…."

_"Hey big daddy you came to play again?" Dante asked as he pulled the sword out of its sheath on his back. The Phantom growled as it threw shots of lava out at Dante. Dante rolled to his left dodging the attacks and then fired his shotgun into the spiders' mouth. It screeched then summoned fire that shot up into the air that had almost hit the ceiling. Dante did flips into the air dodging all of the Phantom's attacks. _

_ "Y'know…You're a handful on the fireworks here big daddy…" Dante said with his smirk as he jumped off the walls of the roman pillars. He bounced back and forth on the pillars on both sides until a fireball hit the nick of his red coat and whizzed pass him into the towers causing Dante to fall back onto the ground. _

_ "Damn!" He cursed as he ran around until he ran behind one of the pillars and used it to block a shot that came towards him but hit the pillar, exploding on the other side._

"Grrr…."

_"Whew…that was so close…" Dante said as he ran to the other side of the towers shooting his shotgun, jumping into the air shooting several times at the Phantom._

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! The Devil shrieked as it began to spew lava from its mouth. "RAAAAAHHHHHHH!" It roared then it charged at Dante. Dante did a back flip and the Phantom rammed into the wall making the wall crumble a bit. Dante exhaled slowly as the Phantom turned it's glare onto Dante, whom fired his shotgun at its mouth. The Phantom quickly spun and charged at Dante fast as Dante quickly rolled to his right._

"Damn it all Dante quit freezing up like that!"

_"Another close call…tsk." Dante then threw his sword as it quickly spun around and coming back to its master. "Got to hurry and kill this thing…" He threw the sword at the Devil and it spun fast shredding off at least three-fourths of the Devil's legs off. The Devil made a high pitched scream as it landed on its side bleeding lava. Where its legs used to be were just pools of lava there. Dante then grabbed his sword back swung his sword and the remaining Phantom roared in pain as Dante swung his sword against it. Then he brought out his shotgun and shot it in the head. BANG! _

_ "Rest in peace Diablo." Dante said as he swung his sword back into the sheath on his back. He then ran for the exit as the purple seal was fading from the door. He then opened the door and he smirked looking back. "That was fun." Dante chuckled. Then everything went black._

"That was fun…" I sighed in exhaustion. I flexed my fingers and smiled as my fingers popped. The screen then asked if I wanted to save the game and I clicked on "SAVE".

_Do you want to overwrite this saved data? YES/NO_

"Yes…yes." I clicked on "YES" again as I then picked up my Japanese soda slurping up the orange liquid. I "tsk"-ed as I saw my grade on the mission. It said "D". I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at the screen.

"Give me a break…what kind of game grades you on what you do? That's fucked up!" I cursed. "Damn, but this game is awesome!" I debated with myself. Then looking at the clock I noticed how late it was…12:16am. "Fuck is it THAT time already? But I barely started on this game!" I pouted. I then took the cap from my head and tossed it at the alarm clock. "I'm staying up. You can go to hell." I said as I pushed "START" on the next mission.

_"Babe, we are entering a dangerous territory…you better heal me…" Dante whispered as he looked up at a Devil that looked like a Griffin as he continued to use his Devil Power while shooting Ebony and Ivory's super bullets at the incoming Griffin that was trying to attack him. Dante then jumped back away from the beak that was trying to slash him. _

I gulped as I saw his health points and the _Devil Power_ was running down. "You better not die on me…" I whispered. I prayed he wouldn't die on me or even get hit by that attack. I then started to push tons of buttons and knew my hands started to cramp.

_He dodged the next attack and he shot the Griffin in the head and it shrieked as Dante returned to normal. Then he got hit by an electric wave as his feet landed on the floor._

"_ARGH!" He then collapsed and landed on his knees. He then fell forward and the screen went black. _

"Damn…" I cursed.

_Try Again_

I 'tsk'ed and then just when I was about to shut the PS2 down I saw the screen began to change.

"_Why…why…why did you leave me hanging kid? You could've helped me finish this mission…why did you quit on me…? Why kiddo why…?" Dante's voice asked in a hurt way._

My eyes widen as Dante's image appeared on the screen and he looked like a ghost. _ Holy shit now I'm tripping out… _I thought as I saw Dante standing there staring at me."Dante…" I barely managed to squeak out. "I…I'm sorry…I have to go…" I whispered.

"_Kid…don't leave me…please…kid…" He pleaded. Then his ghost placed both of his hands on the screen looking right at me and he looked so sad… "Kid…kid…"_

That did it. For sure I knew I was seeing things and I was tripping…BIG time. I hurried and pushed the power button OFF and then unplugged the system ignoring his pleas and then turned the TV off. I exhaled in relief and for sure I knew something was wrong… _Probably worse on those people who smoke those reefers and do heroin…what the hell did I take? Did I accidently inhale some fumes at school without knowing it? No…I don't do that shit…fuck…I'm losing it…I'm on something and I don't even know it! _I thought to myself. "Maybe it's about time I went to bed…" As soon as I said that I ran around in a rush getting ready for bed. Tossing on a baggy shirt with "AC/DC" on it and a pair of trunks for my night wear and not bothering to brush my teeth I just jumped on my bunk and pulled the blanket over my head. I was never more freaked out in my life and scared to the point where I thought I was going to die from fright…

I grumbled as my mom and little sis were talking about a trip and that they were going to be gone all day and spend the night at a relatives'. They told me that I was going to be alone and boy…am I going to be bored or what?

"Honey…could you please not move when I'm fixing your hair?" Lena said as she started to fix Angela's hair into a braid. "Sawry mum!" She giggled. I picked at the runny eggs and groaned.

"You feel okay honey?" Lena asked concerned with the exhausted look on my face.

"No…I couldn't really sleep…I think I'm going crazy…" I answered.

"Oh please honey I'm sure I'll understand what you're about to say. I went through the same phases as a teenager." She said in a very mother-like tone. She then smiled sweetly as she finished Angela's braid and she went outside skipping happily to the car.

"No really mom…you'll probably say that I'm on drugs or something…" I said as I looked up at her as she just laughed.

"Honey, you're just being a gag! Just tell me. It's not like I will send you to a mental home!" She said as she walked over to me and sat next to me at the table.

"Well…" I started to say. "You remember that new video game we got at Game Stop…?" I asked. She nodded in her response. "I…I think it's possessed…I died in the game and that character came up in the main screen and he actually pleaded me not to go or shut the system down…He actually looked at me…He was talking like a real person mom." I said. She looked at me and then looked astonished.

"Am…am I losing it?" I asked. She shook her head and then picked my hand up looking serious with a grim face. "Honey…I'm going to get you some help…Tomorrow we are seeing a psychiatrist…" She said.

"Mom… I thought…" My eyes then began to water and I knew I was going to be sent away. She then smiled. "That was just priceless…"

"Mom! That wasn't funny! You really had me going there!" I shouted.

She giggled. "I know." Then she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"I don't know what it is…maybe you dreamt it or you were just seeing things…but if that certain character is talking to you maybe it's a sign of stress…it was just something that cannot be explained…" She said.

"Yeah…" I whispered. "I'll miss you mom." I hugged back.

"Just don't stay up too late." She said as she released me and I watched her go to the door and she turned towards me.

"Just don't play the game for a while and let's see what will happen." She said. "I'll call you and don't burn down the house while we are gone!" Then she blew a kiss going out the door. It closed behind her. I smiled. I always wondered why she was such an understanding mom and so cool. Maybe because I was just lucky that way. I then ate and threw my plate in the trash and went into my room.

I was walking down the hallway and started to open up my room when I saw the TV was on.

"What…" I saw the light luminating from the living room and saw that the door was slightly open. I slowly walked towards it and saw that the PS2 system was still hooked up to it…

"Hey…" _Did I accidently leave it on last night…? _

I then saw that the screen was black and I shrugged ready to unplug it again. I then unplugged the power cord and the TV made a high pitched sound that drilled into my skull like those annoying fire alarms at school! I hurried and plugged back in the power cord and heard the Devil May Cry opening play as I groaned.

"_Devil May Cry." A lady's voice said. _

Then a gunshot was made and then the main screen came up.

I scoffed. "I'm not playing with you for a while…" I said as I turned the game system off. Then I heard the opening play again.

I groaned. I must've accidently pressed the button twice. I then made absolutely sure that I pushed the button once and the screen went black. I then saw that the opening was still going and the main menu came on…by itself.

_Play from last saving point? YES/NO_

_YES_

_What the hell…? _I thought.

Then the screen faded in and I saw Dante standing there with a smile.

"_Kid…you came back." He said._

He didn't look like a ghost and he wasn't sad…what…?

"Okay…for sure I'm obviously fucked up on something…" I muttered.

"_You okay kid…?" He asked looking concerned._

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" I yelled. "YOU BLOODY HALLUCINATION!"

_The Dante then frowned. Then he smirked. "Make me."_

I stomped over to the TV and then I was about to unplug the PS2 and TV at the same time when I heard Dante's voice.

"_Kid…don't do it…" He said. "Do you want me to die again? I just wanted to say sorry…"_

"Shuddup! Great! Now I'm talking someone who doesn't even exist and I'm going insane!" I yelled.

"…_Kid…let me out…" The voice sounded distorted._

"Never!" I laughed then unplugged it. I smiled pleased. I wouldn't have to worry about going crazy now! Boy…was I wrong…

The TV then turned back on and then had static imaging all over it then a hole appeared from the screen as if it were Star Gate or something! The room then flashed in white and then the portal thing then pushed out something at me and I fell down not realizing that I hit the ground I coughed and the portal thing then spun into itself and vanished.

"…." I felt something very heavy on top of me and I saw everything in the room was unaffected. That was good. "Ow…." I then felt pain and shock all over my body because I couldn't move. The TV didn't have static anymore but off and I started to feel the tears pouring out of my eyes as I finally felt tons of pain in my side and my chest felt like there was someone sitting on it…

I cried and barely making things out from my tear I saw white…just white. I saw the white in front of my face. I felt something poking at my forehead and sharp objects in my sides, chest and…a very privvy area….yeah…what…what's on me?

I finally started to adjust to the pain and saw that there was white hair…wait…WHITE HAIR?

"Hey…" I then rolled onto my side as the big object fell on the other side. That was bad idea because the big thing just smothered me more. "Nghhh!" I moved my head up so I could breathe and my head just hit something and I know when I hit another person's head it makes this hallow sound…THUNK!

"OW!" I cried out and saw the room was dark. Then I could feel something heaving against my chest…like…this thing was breathing…BREATHING. I then saw who it was…it was Dante…the fictional anime video game character…and he was…a few millimeters away from my face…Oh my effin' gawd...you got to be kidding me!

"Fuck fuck fuck! FRICKIN' WAKE UP!" I squirmed around under him. "Damn it! WAKE URMMM…" I felt him shift and still snore softly. His shoulder covered my mouth and then I got an idea! I smirked and bit into his shoulder.

"ARGAAHH!" I heard him exclaim and then he pushed me away and then immediately stood up and pointed one of his guns at my face.

"What…what the…" He heaved out breaths.

"'Hi' to you too you bastard." I grumbled.

"Hey…you're just a kid!" He said realizing it and putting away Ivory. "What…where am I…?" He asked. He then looked around and he saw me there with a baggy shirt and shorts on looking pretty pissed.

"What punk you gonna take a chunk outta me again huh?" Dante asked irritated

"Bleh. Don't flatter yourself…how the hell did you get out of the game?" I asked.

"Game?" He asked confused.

"Whatever. I'm probably hallucinating again…" I said getting up and walking to the door and then as soon as I did that I heard Dante shuffle right behind me.

"Wait kid where the hell do you think you're going?" Dante asked as he put his hand onto my shoulder and making me face him.

"Uh…to my room where I can go smoke some reefers and get a high. Duh." I said sarcastically.

"…Can ya tell me where I'm at kid?" Dante asked.

"Arizona." I said straight forward not bothering to meet his gaze.

"Air-a-what…?" He asked.

"ARIZONA. You know…in America dig?" I asked.

"Great…..." He was confused. _Duh Sherlock he won't know these places…_

"Never mind…" I shrugged him off and went into my room and went up my bunk and tossed myself on it. Dante then walked in and looked around.

"Ya live here kid?" He asked.

"Yep." I answered. "I now pronounce you my Imaginary friend…" I muttered.

Dante chuckled as he strode in and sat on my rolling chair. "You remind me of this one other punk I know…" He said as he put his feet onto my desk.

"Uh-huh…don't care. I haven't got that far on the game yet." I said as I laid on my side looking at my best friend's drawings.

"…You're a strange punk…who the hell has such girlie perfumes and handwriting?" Dante asked.

I blushed realizing he was looking through my stuff and I leaped off my bunk and landed on Dante.

"You bastard!" I blushed yanking my stuff from his hands.

"…Whoa…" He said as my chest brushed against his and he smirked at this.

"You're quite a little weird punk…you like jumping guys this way? Sorry I don't go that way…" Dante teased. I blushed when he said this. "I'M NOT GAY!" I yelled and threw my stuff onto my bunk.

"Sure thing kid…" Dante said putting on a grin.

"Why can't you go?" I asked.

"Cuz…I don't know where I am and obviously you have information that I don't have and…is that pizza?" He asked as he pointed at a box that had a pizza image on it.

"Yeah…" I said looking at it. I got off him and scratched my head as he walked over and opened the box and took a slice and started to eat it.

I watched him chew it and I was annoyed.

"This is one crazy hallucination…" I admitted.

"Excuse me?" Dante asked in a mouthful of pizza.

"You're eating and I'm talking to you…and I didn't go through you when I jumped you." I said trying to explain.

"And your point is….?" He asked.

"This means I'm not crazy…you're real now." I said. "You…you are a real person…For sure my buds are gonna flip! Damn! When they come over and see you man they're…..oh shit…you're real….YOU'RE REAL!" I panicked.

"Real as you see this stud." He cracked a smile.

"I know! But! My mom and my sis are only going to be gone for a day and here you are! Where am I gonna hide you?" I panicked. "They're gonna kill me!" I shouted yanking my shoulder length hair. "DAMN DAMN DAMN!" I paced around.

"Kid calm down alright? You're getting annoying…" Dante said grumbling through the pizza he was eating.

"Oh shit! I'm fucked!" I nearly cried ignoring Dante's words. Then I saw my closet that has a secret attic thing built into it and I smirked.

"Hey! I know where to hide you!" I said happily.

"Kid…you're seriously scaring me…" Dante admitted eating a pepperoni.

"Kid…you are one crazy punk…you actually want me to stay up here in your closet?" Dante asked as they sat in the mini attic and he sat my sleeping bag.

I nodded.

"Tch…so then…kid…what's yer name?" He asked.

"….." I went silent.

"Kid…I asked a question." Dante said. He then laid on my sleeping bag and he stared at me.

"It's not important." I said. Then I got up and started down the ladder.

"Don't come down or look! I'm gonna change!" I yelled.

"Kid you are not even worth looking at." Dante joked. "Besides that you're a guy and I don't swing that way."

"I heard that!" I yelled back and then pulled out a white shirt with a blue dragon on it and a pair of my favorite jeans that had these faded yellow lines on it. I pushed back in my drawer and I started to get undressed as I heard a creak behind me and saw Dante.

I blushed. "YOU PERVERT! HAVE YOU NO DECENCY?" I shouted.

"I just wanted to say thanks…and…wow kid…Nice view." He chuckled staring at my half-naked body. He was also munching on some more pizza.

"GET OUT!" I yelled.

"I see that you are wearing boxers….but what is up with that curve in your body there?" He pointed at my side.

I threw my shoe at him and he easily dodged it. He chuckled.

"You fag! You're checking me out! I knew you were into guys!" I yelled as he merely shrugged it off and came closer.

Dante laughed as he then leaned against the wall as I hurried to get my shirt on and shorts.

"Whatever womanizer…" I scoffed then got up and then crawled onto my bunk and flopped down.

"I'm sorry if I did hit your little buttons okay kid?" Dante's voice said out from under the bunk.

"Uh-huh…" I said not really caring. "When I go to sleep all of this will be gone and you will be back in the game…" I murmured as I hugged my pillow and I closed my eyes.

"What are you mumbling to yourself about up there?" Dante asked from below with interest. I swear I could picture his stupid smirk. I then grabbed my pillow and chucked it at him and he caught it still smiling like the pervvy bastard he was and he stood tossing it back at me.

"YOU PEDOPHILE!" I yelled blushing. Then I turned on my other side to try and sleep. I could feel him staring at my back then I tossed the blanket over myself and I heard him chuckle saying,

"Good night kid…_see ya tomorrow!_" Dante said as he chuckled.

"You won't be here tomorrow…" I whispered to myself smirking evilly.

_You will be gone…and things can go back to the way it was…_

**AN: 12/6/10**

**I had made some editing and saw that I had made some mistakes and will not stop writing because people don't think I'm so very "original". Who gives a shit? This is my fic and I'm doing whatever I want! So there! I like the way it is. So you can't make me feel bad about a bad review! **

**Dante: Review and comment or you won't get to see me in the next chapter or any action of ANY KIND from me. ; ) *hinthint***

**Tahaki: You pedophile! Your fans will be calling the damn cops and I'll get my laptop taken away!**

**Dante: Oh c'mon babe! You're no fun how are you gonna make these fans come back for MORE? **

**Tahaki:*blushes* No wonder why the OC has trouble with you…..**

**Dante: Oh babe that's not even the HALF of IT….*chuckles***

**Tahaki: I have a rabid vampire and I'm not afraid to use him…**

**Kadaj: Rawr….*dully ***

**Dante: Really….how are you gonna make the fans come back?**

**Tahaki: Just strip…we'll sell your clothes…Gawd where's the end to this?**

**Dante:*now naked* Right here.*smirking* Flash!*poses***

**Tahaki: 0/0**

**Kadaj: You die Dante.*shoots his gun as Dante runs around laughing***


	2. Mission 2

_Mission 2: Real Friends_

_Dante ran through a dungeon where there were these large spiders that were the same size of a medium sized animal. He then ran down a tunnel that led to an oversized wooden medieval door with rust and mold all over it and there he stood before it and he then pushed it open revealing the room behind it. The room was black and looked scarce with only the water dripping from the pipes and the cobwebs in every corner and wall. There on the ceiling were masses of moss, webs and there large cracks in the ceiling. Dante exhaled as he loaded his grenade gun. KA-KLAK! He shut the gun shut and heard it echo off the walls. He warily looked around in the room and saw nothing around or anything to face. The Devil hunter then made his way around by sludging through the murky water below his boots. _

"_Dante…where the hell are you now…?" I asked as I held the controller moving the cursor around. _

"_We're in a dungeon under the castle gates kid." He replied as he looked around above him and then in the large pipes that were in the walls. _

"_DID YOU SAY WE ARE IN THE DUNGEON? HOW'D I END UP HERE?" I exclaimed. I wasn't holding the video game controller anymore I realized… I then felt the water in my converse. I was in the game…in Dante's world…I was trapped…_

"_Kid, you teleported back here with me…there's some Phantoms here…I can tell by their reeking dead prey…" He motioned his gun Ebony at a carcass of a once alive woman. I think it was a woman because there was a shredded dress on a wrinkled up body that was closely attached to its bones. _

"_Oh shit…oh my effin' gawd…" I choked out realizing my situation. He said Phantoms…So then that means that I'm on that level of the game where Dante gets jumped by that Spider… Oh fuck! This can't be happening!_

"_Kid…KID!" Dante yelled. "Get off the ground we need to-"Then he was cut off by a Phantom that landed right on top of him. He cried out in pain as his guns landed somewhere in the dark water._

"_K-kid! Get the guns!" Dante yelled as the Phantom threw him against the wall. _

"_UGH!" He fell in the water causing the water to splash. He then drew a grenade gun out from his back holster then pointed it at the large Spider Phantom. He pulled the trigger back then the shell hit the spider drawing attention to him. _

"_Hey! Over here you over- sized eight legged freak!" Dante taunted as the spider roared and turned its entire body towards Dante. It screeched making an ear piercing sound. I groaned as it shot both my ears and fell back on my back landing into the water. I started to get back up and my hand touched something cold…like metal. Metal…I hurried and felt around for the guns. I found one of them and it was Ebony! _

"_Yes!" I cried in joy. Then I started to look around for Ivory and saw something shiny in the corner of my eye. There I turned to my left and saw where Ivory was! No….I thought. _

_It was under one of the spider's legs! Dante kept taunting it and it sprayed its lava while Dante rolled out of its way and it landed on the wall making a large black mar on the stone wall. It then pounced onto Dante and trapped him in its legs. It pinned him against the wall and it started to dig its fangs into his shoulder burning him. Dante howled with pain as the grenade gun in his hand dropped and he couldn't fight it off. _

_I saw him writhe and started to scream with more pain as I just stood there…I just stood there…Not doing a damn thing at all! Move! Move your damn arm! Aim for the spider! Use Ebony! Use it! Aim and shoot! SHOOT IT! My body didn't move…didn't react…no response…I stood there still watching Dante burn, watching his skin burn off, just watching as his muscle and left shoulder be burned through… DAMN IT! SHOOT THE THING ALREADY! FUCK! Then as soon as that impulse kicked in I just swung up my arm and aimed at the back of that spider's back and pulled the trigger so many times that all I could hear was the gun going off-BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG! I heard the empty shells dropping into the water even though I shouldn't hear it…I heard the Phantom roar…I heard the shots echo off and that Phantom screech in pain. _

_Then all I heard was clicking. CLICK CLICK. I then saw the Phantom turn its head slowly looking at me…breathing in sharp wheezing hissing breaths. It took its legs out of Dante's red coat and then stone wall. TOK TOK TOK. It then turned its attention to me and I took a stumbled step back in my realization of sudden fear. My heart was throbbing against my ribs; it was pounding so hard and fast. I swear it was going to break through my ribs and chest. Dante's limp body then fell forward landing in the water. He then weakly moved and started to stand up quavering while trying to stand on both of his legs. The spider then charged for me. It excreted shooting its white webs at me making me crash against the wall. I knew I dropped the gun because I didn't feel its cold touch against my sweaty palm any longer. Dante looked up and saw the spider slowly put its legs around the area where the webs were and he then leaned down slowly not wanting to attract the Phantom's attention. He grabbed Ivory and he aimed for the spider. _

_He then pulled the trigger back and it clicked. CLICK. CLICK. _

"_No…" He said as Ivory gave him a shiny grin and fired nothing but air. He then started to run towards us with his sword…He should have grabbed his grenade gun and fired away but he had no second thoughts to realize that but run towards us with Alastor. I saw the spider's face and it hissed like it was purring. I know my breathing eased because I felt so still…stun that a monster was so close to me…Ready for taking away all of my breath…_

"_Kid!" Dante yelled. I then felt pain on my chest as the lava dripped down from its mouth and landed upon my chest. I felt my eyes water as I felt my body send all sorts of pain waves of pain I couldn't bare at all. I could barely make out Dante running up behind the Phantom and there the Phantom sunk its fangs into my shoulder. I let out a silent scream of pain as my eyes blurred and became watery. Everything faded into the spider's dark eyes._

**+X+**

I felt my eyes awaken as the images in front of me became clearer as the tears streamed down the side of my face. I was shivering and saw that I was staring at the bedroom wall. The digital clock that hung in the dim dark glowed as it spoke _2:35am_. I groaned as I remembered what had happened to me earlier from yesterday. Maybe that part was a part of the dream I just had. It couldn't have really happened since those kinds of things don't really happen in real life. I sighed and realized that my blanket was gone.

_Oh man must've kicked it off when I was sleeping… _I thought as I then looked in the dim room. It was a dark red like dried blood and then I found it. It was at the edge of the bed where my feet were. I then grabbed it tossing it over me. Then as I was curling up in the covers over my head I felt it being yanked off of me. I groaned and then just as I was about to take the covers back it was pulled away from me. I rolled over half-asleep and saw someone else in the bed with me. I could tell by the white hair-I screamed.

**+X+**

Dante held a bag of frozen vegetables to his head as he used his other hand to stop the bloody nose he had. _I can't believe he's still here…_I thought angrily.

"Kid, why the hell did you have to cause such a riot? I was sleeping pretty good." Dante complained. I slammed the refrigerator door in my response making the glass on top of it shake. Obviously I wasn't in the mood for his immaturity right now since he clearly just pissed me off. I then threw some leftover meatloaf in the microwave. He stared at me with his eyes. I know he wanted answers and I wasn't just about to tell him why I screamed and pushed him off the bed and use my electric guitar as a bat to bash him in the head with screaming, _"DIE BUTT RAPING SON OF A BITCH!"_ Yeah…I blushed remembering the thought of it. Wasn't the smartest one out of the most funniest outbursts that somebody could actually make for that part where I thought I was gonna get raped.

"Shut up." I replied in a annoyed tone.

"Kid, I was tired of that dusty floor and the fact there's a draft up there. It was frickin' cold and you have rats in there making holes where the cold air was coming in to. Where the hell was I suppose to sleep at?" Dante asked as he then put another tissue in his nose. I looked at him and I glared at him and wanted to kill him!

"You liar! You're just sick! Trying to make me turn for you! Two words Dante! FUCK. YOU." Then I pushed buttons on the microwave then it beeped starting up. Then I threw one of the washcloths at his head so he wouldn't get his blood everywhere.

"What the hell did you hit me with anyway?" Dante asked as he wiped his bruised face.

"Uh…." Then I looked away avoiding his question and then heard the microwave beep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP. I then took the meatloaf out of the microwave and saw Dante rub his bruise and then he cracked his neck.

"I hit you with a frying pan. Duh." I said lying and rolling my eyes.

"Didn't feel like it. I think you hit me with that." He said pointing at a electric guitar that was in the corner by the counter.

"No fucking shit Mr. Obvious." I said in a almost sarcastic tone. Dante just shook his head and cleaned himself up.

"So exactly where am I?" Dante asked.

"Arizona." I replied as I took the meatloaf out and grabbed the bottle of ketchup and squirted it all over my meatloaf.

Dante sighed and then put his feet on the table and he leaned back in the chair. He then took off his ice pack and tossed it on the table.

"I'm not getting anywhere with you, Kid." He said as he glared at me. "You punk. Where's my food eh? You were going to let me starve?" He asked.

"Yeah actually. Considering the fact that you were all lovey-dovey and wanted to rape me last night I should make me a six-course meal." I said with the most assurance and best smile.

"Hey kid. I'm serious. I didn't just crawl up in there to get some. I just wanted to crash. Besides you should've seen yourself when you were snuggling up next to me in the first place. Talk about making moves when you were asleep." He then smirked and then saw my face flush with anger.

"Sometimes I wish you shut your trap man." I hissed stabbing the meatloaf. I was seriously just about to go out of control and lose it at the rate he was making things so perverted and dirty. He simply shrugged and he gave me that stupid grin again. That made me mad also. I sighed though giving the fact that he wasn't going to be going anywhere any time soon. I then walked over to the table to eat and know I just _had_ to sit by the bastard who was such a pain in the ass! I didn't even bother to look at him and sat there eating the food. Dante peered over and he looked grossed out.

"What the hell is that?" Dante asked as he looked at it.

"It's called _meatloaf_ wise ass. It's good. Ya want some?" I asked.

"Sure kid." Dante said sarcastically and sat back. I then pushed it towards him and sat back myself smirking. This was going to be entertaining…Dante then raised an eyebrow and he gave a little chuckle as I had even gave him the fork I was going to use.

"Didn't think you would even take my words to heart kid." Dante said as he took the meatloaf and started to eat it. I gaped at this. He seemed to like it and was actually eating! Then he looked at me.

"It's pretty good kid. Doesn't taste like dog in the other bars I've been to." Dante complimented as he sliced the meatloaf with the fork. _Wait…he ate meatloaf before…? _I thought incuriously. I shrugged. "So…kid…again…what is yer name huh? I gotta thank ya for letting me stay in yer room and house." Dante stabbed at the meatloaf taking another piece to eat.

"Eh." I shrugged that off too. I didn't even think that this dude even had an appreciative respectful side to him. I made a reminder to put that in the red notebook I had. I guess Dante was saying something because his mouth was moving while he was eating up my _breakfast_. I ignored it and I just spaced into a world I could really understand. It was interrupted when I had a washcloth hit me in the face.

"HEY!" I cried out in surprise. Dante laughed and I swear I can picture that stupid famous smirk of his with that manly laugh!

"Hear a single word I said kid?" I ripped off the washcloth and saw the stained blood on it and threw it back at Dante.

"No…" I admitted looking at Dante. "I was too busy in Wonderland." I grumbled and started to get up and I turned I tripped, stumbling over Dante's coat. I then fell backwards and just then bumped into something hard.

"Watch where yer going kid." Dante's voice was saying near my ear. I blushed and pushed back the half-breed.

"W-wha-dah-Dante! You almost castrated me!" I exclaimed picking up his jacket and throwing it at the bastard.

"You're welcome." Dante smirked as he took the jacket and chuckled as I ran out of the kitchen with a blush on my face.

**+X+**

I was wanting to kill myself every minute I heard this guy talk or even see that frickin' smirk of his! I was grumbling as I moved my pawn across the board and there I saw the knight some down and take it out. I didn't know how skilled Dante was in Chess. I always thought he'd be too stupid to play with me…I was completely wrong…I then took the red notebook from the desk and I picked up the pen and wrote down this little discovery.

"What cha writing kid?" Dante asked. I looked up and noticed that he already won the game. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I replied and wrote down at the top…

_**What You Should Know About Dante**_

I looked at it over and scribbled it out. It was too simple. It looked like those test things they had on their favorite anime character. Dante then leaned back and flexed. I watched as I saw him move every part of his built body. He wasn't wearing a shirt at all and I just stared in awe at this rare moment. I wanted to sketch it…I deadpanned. _WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? GET A GRIP! _I then mentally slapped myself and decided to finally write in that red notebook. I didn't know anything about this dude so I finally decided to do a little "note taking" on the white-haired bastard.

` _**1. Acts child-like-immature. **_

_**2. He's a full grown man that can't grow up at all and has to have the last word of every argument…or conversation… **_

_**3. …**_

"Kid." I heard the stern voice. I looked up from the notebook and saw that Dante set up another game of Chess. I gulped and knew already that I was going to lose against this dude. I heard the deep chuckle.

"You shy kid?" Dante taunted as I then felt something snap inside me.

"NO! YOU'RE ON OLD FOEGY!" I accepted his challenge. I had complete confidence in beating him this time! I was stoked! Oh yeah! Bring it! On this night from here on we played Chess and he kept teasing me about the incident in the kitchen. I hated it when he started with that! He would never let me down on it and he kept using it because it made me blush in embarrassment. I have to admit I was having fun. Just then he wanted to order pizza.

"Pizza…?" I asked. He then looked at me with those pale piercing eyes. He looked back down at the game.

"Yeah. Pizza. You have a hearing problem?" Dante asked moving the Queen.

"Sure…I might have enough money for some pizza…" I made my way over to my cell phone and dialed Domino's number. I heard it ring. Dante sat picking up the pieces and put the game away.

"_Hello. This Domino's pizza, how can I help you tonight?" _A female voice asked.

"Yeah. Can I have your special today? The two large supreme pizzas? Yeah…Alright bring it to West Drive on 4th street. The large pale two story house. Yup. I'll pay you in cash. Alright." I hung up flipping the phone shut. I turned towards Dante.

"Thirty minutes man. Think you can hold out?" I asked as I heard a little stomach rumble from Dante. He waved his hand dismissing it. I knew he couldn't last another minute or two.

"Surreeee. I believe you old man." I laughed and put the cell phone into my pocket. I went over to the desk and took out the red notebook again taking note of this moment.

_**3. Likes pizza**_

Hell this was going to be fun. I smirked as Dante's stomach rumbled for the next thirty minutes. The door bell rang. I went over to answer it. I forgot how much we were having and there I had paid the fee and didn't know Dante and I was going to have to fight over the last couple slices. I've never had this much fun before.

"Hey kid…again with the question." Dante chuckled.

"What question?" I asked throwing the empty box near my trashcan.

"Your name." Dante stated simply.

"…" I turned around and then sighed. "It's Jay. Alright?" I knew he wasn't let _that _down either.

"…Very _manly_." Dante teased. I then threw a pillow at him from the bed.

"Who said it was?" I taunted. Dante then went quiet and I was about to go up to my bed when I started to get creeped out by the long-term silence.

"Hey. I'm waiting for an answer on that…" I trailed off and turned around to see if he was even listening. He wasn't there. _Did he just disappear…?_ I thought. Just then I was grabbed backwards and I felt a hand ruffling my hair.

"UGH! OLD GEEZER! I knew you were a pedophile!" I laughed. I then blushed as I looked up to see that frickin' smirk!

"Huh. That's what _you _think kid. I'm just picking on ya." Dante said as I then turned on him and wrestled him.

"Pick on this you sicko!" I then tickled him in his sides. But he got me back cause the bastard wasn't even ticklish! I laughed so hard that my ribs hurt and I couldn't almost breathe.

It was then I had realized that I've never laughed so hard or have so much fun in my life. Everything has been a letdown or a disappointment. But with this dude…ha ha…He showed me what true fun was like…..

My first real friend.

**+X+**

**A/N: Well…just finished this after odd hours on working it in different places all over. There were some people asking if the OC was a guy or a girl…Well…I'll just that one play out. The funny thing is that I had already finished Chapter 3 and started to work on 4 on paper. So this is the one that is messing up the series. I seriously blame this one for my procrastination. Sorry for the wait. I'll get onto 3&4 typed ASAP. Thanks for liking this!**

**Dante: I can't believe you seriously made me run around naked last time….**

**Tahaki: Eh. My story. Whatever I make you do is up to me.**

**Kadaj:…..**

**Dante: So who is that shady character?**

**Tahaki: Who?**

**Dante:*points to Kadaj***

**Tahaki: Oh. He's my OC. You should look at my art site.**

**Dante:…..Very specific.**

**Tahaki:*sighs* Fine. His name is Kadaj, he's a vampire that likes to drink tomato juice and loves red liquid drinks, he's always wearing black shirts or his usual trench coat. He is a skilled gunsman as well as hand-to-hand combat….Kadaj. ^_^**

**Kadaj:*starts attacking Dante* **

**Dante: H-hey!*dodging his attacks***

**Kadaj:*starts to use his black gun and starts to shoot Dante***

**Dante: Y-you're just punishing me again aren't you?**

**Tahaki: Oh, what makes you think **_**that**_**?*narrows eyes* I shall type that you are wearing a slutty girls' outfit and singing that "don't cha wish you're girlfriend was a freak like me"?**

**Dante: o _o No….**

**Tahaki: YES.*types***

_**Dante is dressed as the "sexiest" anime-style maid outfit with ears and tail singing, "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha?" And Dante winks and giggles like he was high on sugar.**_

**Tahaki:*giggling evilly***

**Dante: 0_0 DIE BIT-*Kadaj kicks him in the crotch***

**Kadaj: No profanity. We are in the presence of a lady.**

**Lady: *out of the blue*What? Fine by me.**

**Dante:*crying in pain***

**Tahaki: That's why you shouldn't mess with him Dante.**

**Dante: He-he the one who STARTED it…!**

**Tahaki:*smiles* Oh REALLY?**

**Kadaj:*kicks him in the same place***

**Dante: ARGH! A-alright….shiiiiaahhhhh….ah….ow…..**

**Tahaki: Great another long A/N with just Dante's comments and interaction with my OC….**

**Dante: D-don't for-forget to comment ah-and re-review…ungh! OR SHE'LL PULL THE VAMPIRE ON YOU TOO!**

**Tahaki: Enough. *kick***

**Dante: TT^TT *crying***

**+X+**


	3. Mission 3

_Mission 3:_

**+X+**

_06/07/10 _

_ I stared at it. It was a popular game and all I could do was stare at the cover. I had bought it from Game Stop a few months ago and never played it…if somebody who was a video game fanatic, they'd probably kill me if I had not even __**opened **__it. It had looked pretty cool and looked more of a video game that was targeted in the market for guys. _

_Devil May Cry_

_ It had a pretty kick-ass catchy name with it too. I liked the white hair and the silver gun shining-a long with that sword that had a dragon's mouth over the blade. It was a eye feast and I still couldn't get my eyes off of it and put it into the game system! This was where I had to snap out of it and finally start on it. I opened it up and took the small booklet out. I started to look through it. The first three pages had "How to Play" on it with instructions. I didn't bother with it since I'd eventually figure out how to use the main character. I flipped to page 6. There it got interesting. I read the __**Devil World History**__ excerpt from the __**Library of Forbidden Books**__. Then over to__** Enzo Ferino's Testimony**__. I finished that and flipped the page. There I saw the first thing that caught my eye. __**The white hair.**__ His name was Dante. His info made his appearance even greater. He sounded pretty awesome and childish. The lady beside him, Trish, looked pretty amazing herself. I sighed. I then closed the small booklet and put it back into the DVD case. _

_I looked over at the CD. It glowed with the TV light highlighting the red words. I was sitting in the dark in my room with the built-in DVD and VHS TV on. I had the PS2 hooked up and wondered to myself if this was the time to start it. _

"_Fuck it." I decided and then took the CD out of the case and place it into the system. I closed the lid down and watched as the PS2 started to read it. Everything on the screen became black and there the large yellow and blue company name, CAPCOM, present itself. It had faded and there a warning was posted in Japanese and English. From there the opening began and the main screen came up. I sighed and thought to myself. _

'_This is it…' _

_And selected NEW GAME._

_**+X+**_

_It had been five months until I started to think about that game again. I was grounded from my PS2 and the game. What I really wanted to play was Devil May Cry. I guess I had become addicted to it but…last time I remember I was stuck on a level where Trish betrayed Dante and I had to fight a strange machine with a skull on it. I know I couldn't get past that part…Thanksgiving break was about to start and I wondered if I could get on my PS2 and play it again…_

_11/27/10_

_ I finally got on my PS2 and on Thanksgiving Day I had played it. I had to start over since the data was erased…I found that strange. I didn't mind although. It was fun to start over and play it. Playing it in a dark room with the volume all the way up made the game experience more intense and you get the feel as if you were almost in the game. I started to play again tonight after mom went to sleep and I finally defeated that Phantom. I got to the part where you cross this bridge and need to go to this coliseum. The ones like in Greece or in Athens. Forget which. By the way, if you're reading this-you're probably bored already…let's get to the point here…I don't know how much about the game but this is just some notes I have on it…_

I sighed and leaned back on the chair being bored out of my mind as I knew what tomorrow was.

'_School starts tomorrow again…' _I wearily sighed as I shut the large red notebook.

_12/05/10_

I kept writing in this red notebook I had and I then stopped and looked it over to see that it had been a while since Dante came out of the game.

"_Eh. Ever since that incident in two days ago Dante still kept teasing me. I mean every chance he got he always had to say something so stupid! I noticed that he also likes pizza. That's the only damn thing he'll eat! I even tried to make him try something different every chance I got but he said it was alright…but he'd still have pizza over whatever I made for dinner or for a snack. Mom and sis didn't notice or saw any flaw that Dante was currently 'living here'…so far…"_

I cringed at that last input and continued writing.

"_Anyways…my point is that I don't really know __**anything**__ about this dude!"_

I tapped my eraser on the desk then started to make my black pencil speak again.

"_Except for the pizza and that he acts so immature and that he always talks about 'hot' women and tease me about that incident…Totally hate how he managed to figure out how to make me blush! / My point is that I can't get rid of this guy! I wish he were back in the game so bad! Then again this is pretty crazy how he exists in my life!"_

I smiled at the thought and how Dante did that trick on the table with his feet. It was a kick ass trick to make a pizza on the table **FLY **into his hand! I made sure I had written that down too.

"_Okay okay…I admit that it's pretty cool how a fictional video game character can actually interact with me and exist in the real world! I liked that trick that he did with the table and pizza! That knocked rocks off and totally rigged that shit right there!"_

I laughed and then looked out in front of me at the window. I was thinking about the last week and there spending time with Dante was the greatest experience ever…but that thought didn't last. The actual thought I had then was that…

_How long will this last?_

I didn't really want him to leave…but I did at the same time. I sat back and there my head rubbed against something…something…very…hard…I looked up and my head rubbed whateveriswas… I saw Dante holding a glass of water and he was just there smirking!

"What the hell do you want…?" I grumbled. Dante kept his smirk and then lifted up that glass of water-downing all of it. He then looked down at me.

"'That knocked rocks off and totally rigged that shit right there'?" Dante asked me as I could feel the warmth on the sides of my face ignite. Then he started to chuckle his ass off! I quickly got back in my seat and threw the red notebook onto my bed. I turned around and glared at him. Dante kept up his smirk, placing his left hand onto my head rubbing it. I swear he makes me blush when he does that! I then let out a soft whine as Dante took away his hand and sat on the floor next to me.

"Sorry kid. Didn't realize that I could make ya feel like that." Dante teased putting down the glass near him n the floor.

_Damn you!_ I could feel my head spin in these mixed emotions and my face started to heat up. I turned and looked out back at the window where the sun started to go down into the hill. It started to sink in that valley making the light run with it to the other side of the world. I don't know how long Dante was behind me or how much time passed now. All I knew was each fragment of a second wasting away until the time would come for Dante to leave from this reality…

"Did ya hear me kid?" Dante asked as he broke that moment with a single question. I grumbled at how he just killed the mental pity I was starting to have for him and now spoke into my mind how much I regretted it. Dante sat there staring up at me then gave his smirk.

"I just that whole past five minute love confession was not even worth it…" Dante sighed sounding really disappointed. I fell out of my chair choking on whatever breath I held for so long. I swear I had a heart attack! Dante laughed heartily as I then realized he was yanking my chain! I quickly recovered from my state of shock and sat up glaring at the white-haired bastard who still laughing his ass off!

"YOU BASTARD! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" I yelled as I really knew I was blushing so bad. Dante still laughed and I heard something coming down the hall. _Oh fuck!_ I thought and kicked Dante in his left ribcage.

"Deck it!" I hissed. And I think Dante got the message that my mom was coming and ran to the closet locking it. We finally worked on this hiding thing since I explained why he had to hide from my mom and little sister. I didn't include the whole "you're not from this world" thing.

My bedroom door opened. There she was. My mom looked around in the room raising an eyebrow and came in. She took my chair and sat on it looking pretty pissed.

"Yeah mum?" I asked with sudden fear rising in my chest. She then smiled and hugged me. I stiffened up and felt so relieved.

"You're friends are waiting outside. And I wanted to say tomorrow I have to go back to work for a week and will be back on Monday night. The head office says I have to do training tomorrow. So I'll be leaving now. I'm leaving you in charge of the house and your sister is in bed so don't make a racket now." Then she kissed cheek and let go of my body. She stood up and helped me up.

"Love you cutie. Just make sure you have enough sleep and be sure to wake up on time for school tomorrow!" She then gave me another hug and kissed me again. She headed out to the door slightly closing it behind her. I ran to the door and saw that she had luggage in the hall and started to take them to the garage. I kept standing there until I heard the car start. I then let out an exhale as the car started to back out of the garage. I didn't hear anything else. I closed the bedroom door and heard knocking on the door. I opened the bedroom door and saw all my friends standing there.

"Hey bro! We're gonna set up in the Coffin room yo." Then Wade lifted up an amp and a few video games with a PS3.

"Sure." I said shakily. Then they gave me the secret handshake and ran back down the hallway. I quickly closed the door sliding down it. I was really having troubles. I didn't like to lie to people and hide something that shouldn't exist from them. I was having some personal issues overwhelming me. I felt like my world was coming to an end. I wanted to cry but I gave up crying over little things a long time ago. I heard the closet door open and Dante slowly came out…literally saying that the 'skeletons were coming out of the closet'. I sat there not bothering to chat or give any explanation to this character. I knew he was there and I didn't bother with him. I started to hear my home dogs in the basement playing a electric guitar. Sounded like something soft…slow. I then got lost in my thoughts. Thoughts that I wished that were never there…

"_Aaaahh!" The body cried out as it was hit on the back then fell against the blue couch._

"_GET UP! GET UP AND GO TO YOUR ROOM!" The large figure loomed over the body and yelled at it. The body looked up and cried._

'_It hurts…it hurts…' The body couldn't move._

_**Hey! Wait! I've got a real complaint!**_

"_I'll make you move to your room…" The large figure growled as he went to his room and got his belt._

_**Forever in debt to your priceless advice**_

_The body still couldn't move. It looked down clenching its eyes shut as the belt struck._

_**Your advice…**_

"_AAAAAAAHHH!"_

_**Hey! Wait! I've got a real complaint! **_

_The body ran down the hallway to the room as the belt struck the air behind it. _

_**Forever in debt to your priceless advice…your advice**_

_The body fell down into the room in the light where it was safe. The tears came down. On its back it looked up at the large figure that stood in the dark. The blurry vision and distortion of the figure it saw._

_**She has me like a Pisces when…I am weak…**_

_The distorted figure stood and glared down at the body. It then left._

_**I wish I could eat your cancer when…you turned black…**_

_The body sobbed. It cried as it laid there in the light. It couldn't breathe. It…didn't feel human._

_**Hey! Wait! I've got a real complaint! **_

_**Forever in debt to your priceless advice…your advice…**_

_It closed the door to the room…locked it then turned to its stereo and turned the knob on MAX as the tears will never go away._

_**Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet**_

_**Cut myself on Angel hair and baby's breath**_

_**Broken hymn of your highness…I'm left black…**_

I heard someone calling my name as all I could hear was crying and I felt warmth on my head. I couldn't make out what was in front of me. Everything was blurry. My sight was distorted. Somebody was crying and I couldn't tell who it was. All I heard was somebody trying to shush or to soothe the person who was crying. I felt my chest wanting to give out. It hurt and I couldn't breathe. I was hyperventilating and the warmth on my head was moving back. My vision finally cleared. I felt some warm streams going down the sides of my face. I was the one who was crying. I heard Dante trying to make me stop. Surprisingly he was doing a good job. I looked up and saw that smile of his. He then rubbed my dark hair back.

"Feel better kid?" Dante asked. He then gave a grin and hugged me. I nodded into his shoulder and let it all out.

_**Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back…**_

Dante held his grip on me as I cried and sobbed into his shoulder. I couldn't take it. I just cried sitting there with him. It just made me wonder how he could do this and if he really was feeling sympathy for me. Then he did something that made all of the feelings I was getting out the door. He started to kiss my head! I felt more of the tears come out and flow as I clenched my hands into fists on his back.

"Kid…everything is better now…you're okay. Whatever it is-it's gone now. Don't think about it." Dante whispered as he then let go and lightly ruffled my hair. He then stood up and smirked.

"Gee whiz kid. You gonna let yer pals hang? I bet cha they're waiting on you." Dante said. _Cripes!_ I thought realizing I forgot! I then stood up wiping my face with the sleeve of my shirt and fixed up my hair. I then started to turn around for the hallway then I looked back at Dante. He gestured me to go. I still stood unsure if I should leave him alone.

"Go on kiddo. I gotta shower. Some little punk got his snots and tears over me trying to have a moment." Then he gave me his famous smirk. I laughed.

"Sure thing grandpa. It's down the hall on your left across the hall on your left across the closet." I said as I threw my dark brown towel at him. I ran out to the basement with a smile over my face. I never felt so good or so damn happy in my life. Dante was right. The past stays in the past. Gotta look ahead and make something from it.

"Thanks man." I said and went down into the basement where the sounds of metal were being played. I stopped in the mid-way and looked back. I looked around then tossed my head the other way where the light was.

_**Gotta keep moving forward.**_

**+X+**

The guitar wailed as Turrell played Nirvana's 'Heart Shaped-Box'. I came into the basement and saw my home dogs doing their thing. Wade was playing with the PS3, Nate was watching at his house on how Wade was kicking his ass at Black Ops. The reason I knew it was Nate was because Wade had him on speaker phone.

"Fuck this nigga! It's going up his mom!" Wade yelled as he rapidly pushed buttons on the game controller. Turrell was still playing on his electric guitar in the back.

"Yo fat bitch turn that shit down so this nigga shit can hear me kick his monkey ass!" Wade yelled. Turrell couldn't hear him as the guitar wailed a loud melancholy sound. Wade grumbled something as Nate's character won. Wade then heard Nate on the other end whooping and yelling that he kicked Wade's black ass. I guess they didn't really notice me until I showed up and sat at the poker table by myself. Wade saw me and came over doing our secret handshake. Then we heard Nate yell.

"_**HAHA! I kicked your ass-you fat sack of shit!"**_ Nate's voice yelled laughing.

"You only won by _two points_! So sit yer ass down and shut the fuck up!" Wade retorted at his phone.

"_**Hell yeah! I'm fuckin' awesome! I got my game mode from my mom!"**_ Nate laughed. Then this started an argument of a rematch. I stared at the table then I immediately stood up causing Wade to flinch.

"You know bro…you can just easily hang up on him and call it even." I said irritated. Then Wade looked back at the cell phone and then said, "Bitch shut the fuck up! No call me no more." Then he closed the phone shut. "Thank you come again!" Wade said happily then sat down at the poker table. Then we heard footsteps come down the basement stairs and there Shay announced herself.

"We have three supreme, two pepperoni and three cheese with two boxes of forty-piece hot wings. Two twenty-four packs of Faygo, a thirty case of Dr. Pepper and two liters of Coke." Shay said as she took the pizzas down.

"Bitch! Where's our drinks?" Wade asked as Shay had set down our pizza. Wade groaned as we knew we had no drinks and had to go get them from the outside.

"My ride is parked outside. I have all of the drinks in it. Here's the key. I have to go wash my hands." Shay said as she then went back up the stairs.

"Yo. Come back to Earth love sick pup." Turrell said as he set down the electric guitar. Wade shook his head.

_Oh…he still has feelings for her… _I thought. Wade then ran after Turrell and I stared at the pizza boxes in this silent moment.

_Dante…thanks a lot…_ I thought as I then ran out after them leaving the isolated pizza.

**+X+**

"Damn…" Wade grunted as he took the large packs out of the truck and handed it to us. We were heading back to the house and about to go inside the house when Wade then called a number on his phone. Shay opened the door for Turrell since she was done doing whatever she did and Wade stood there with a case talking or running his mouth cursing. I know he was cursing because he was talking to Nate.

"Yo pussy! Git yer ass on over! We got Faygo and pizza! Yeah! There are wings too!" Wade said. I shook my head laughing. I headed inside after Turrell, and then Wade shortly followed after us when he hung up. He lugged in a case of Faygo and Shay took the two liters and closed the door behind us. Turrell headed down the hall and into the basement. The rest of us followed him and there we saw that the light was still on. Turrell then put down a case of the Dr. Pepper and stretched out his arms and back. I did the same and there Shay put the two liters onto the table. Wade came down stacking the other case on the pile.

"Y'know you really need to decorate your Coffin man. All dusty and empty." Wade complained. He looked around and I gaped over at the pizza boxes and saw one was missing. I let out a gasp and Shay turned her attention towards me and saw why I had let out my gasp.

_Damn it Dante…_ I thought. Just then Shay noticed that one was missing. Everyone in the room then noticed by then.

"Who took the pepperoni?" Shay asked. Turrell and Wade looked over and saw that a box was indeed missing.

"Shit! We all pinched in for that!" Wade whined. Turrell just shrugged. I already knew who took the pizza and stood there spacing out. Then we heard a burp. Our heads turned and we saw a figure with white hair munching down on a large slice of pepperoni pizza. He was sitting at the poker table.

"Hey kiddos." Dante said through a mouthful of pizza. I then noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes cause he only wearing a _TOWEL _around his waist!

"…" Everyone stood speechless. Very lost at what to say…nothing to say when you come down the basement and see a guy wearing only a towel eating _YOUR _pizza. Wade laughed breaking the awkward atmosphere.

"Who the hell is this? From Japan?" Wade asked as he looked at Dante.

"Check out his white hair. You some kind of old geezer? Wearing' nothing but a towel. You a bum?" Wade asked. Shay blushed when she saw the abs Dante had…I had to admit you couldn't look away once you laid eyes…_there_…. I had just realized I had been staring too because just then we heard Dante speak.

"Hey kid." Dante said and then he smirked. "You like what you see?" Then he pursed his lips to mimic a kiss. I blushed and Turrell laughed.

"You know him?" Turrell asked. My face flushed even more. _YOU IDIOT DANTE! _I screamed in my head.

"Heeellllooo. You know this creep or what?" Wade asked trying to get my attention. They all awaited my response. They stared on and on through just then Dante chuckled.

"I think I just blew the kid's head out with my joke." Dante laughed giving everyone that smirk. I couldn't take it anymore. I gave out. Then I knew my life was over as I felt the ground knock on my head…

**THUD**

**+X+**

**A/N: Ah well I had this done but needed to type it. My friends helped with this one and I thank all of them for it. Dante is such a flirt! I need to add that to the next one…I know what happens next!*laughs evilly* Still to the point, you will find out the OC's gender next chapter. I also thank those who have favorite and reviewed this to keep this going. Thank you.*bows***

**Tahaki: You okay Dante…?*innocent look***

**Dante:*grumbling angrily***

**Kadaj:…*nudges Dante***

**Dante: Don't come near me punk. And you…you're a terrible little-*Kadaj shoots a vase of flowers next to his head* BAM!**

**Dante:….I heal fast alright?**

**Kadaj: Be nice to Tahaki. I'm warning you….*looks threating***

**Tahaki: Stop it guys. I'm sorry Dante.*kisses his cheek***

**Dante:*holds Tahaki and whispers* I'll be better if you crawel under the covers with me… ; )**

**Tahaki*blushes***

**Kadaj:*shoots Dante's leg***

**Dante: ARGGGH! Hey! Can't take a joke? Owwwww! Argh-shitttttt!*pulls the bullet out***

**Kadaj: Please leave a review or a comment please or else I kill the half-breed.*holds the gun to Dante's head***

**Dante: What?**

**Kadaj: Or worse…I will shoot him where he will never heal again and all of your mental images of him will never have been the way it was….**

**Dante: That's fucked up and so low.**

**Kadaj:*loads the gun and shuts it pointing at Dante's lower half* I'm DEAD serious.**

**Dante: Damn you can't do that to readers!*Kadaj is closer to his target and pokes Dante***

**Kadaj: She can. Now don't move. This was specially made for killing you half-breed.**

**Dante:*grumbles* Leave a comment a review…fucking blackmailing….Or I get my jewels shot off….**

**Tahaki:*is traumatized in the corner***

**Kadaj: Remember to do so or else-*pokes Dante***

**Dante: Hey watch where you're pointing that toy man!*is uncomfortable* Like I'm very comfortable with a vampire going to shoot off my manhood here…**

**Kadaj: Or else the famous Son of Sparda gets it.**

**Dante: HELP! THESE PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!*sob***

**+X+**


	4. AN

**+X+**

**Hello everyone...sorry about the long update and all but sadly to say is that this part of the story is where it stops. The original was on a flashdrive that went missing a long time back. So in short the summary is that Jay's gender is revealed, Dante goes missing and Jay is left alone and feels bad about wishing Dante to disappear and that they had played each other on this...but to get your hopes up, there will be a rewrite on this story and yes...I will continue for all those who have read this one so far.**

**+X+**


End file.
